Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to a power supply apparatus with an active clamping circuit.
Description of the Related Art
The power supply apparatus is a common electronic apparatus. The power supply apparatus is used to supply power to the load apparatus to drive the load apparatus. Therefore, the power supply apparatus is very important.
When the power supply apparatus is in operation, the voltage spike is generated easily. The disadvantage of the conventional power supply apparatus is that the diodes of the secondary side rectifying unit of the conventional power supply apparatus are damaged easily due to the voltage spike, and the energy of the voltage spike is not recycled.